Mai vs Pegasus: Harpies' Feather Duster
by Leitmotifincarnate
Summary: Doma Arc. After Mai loses to Marik, she becomes entrenched in loneliness. Wanting to become stronger and forget about the past, she joins Dartz, a powerful man with sinister plans. Her first mission is to put Pegasus, the inventor of duel monsters, out of the picture for good.


**Mai vs. Pegasus: Harpies' Feather Duster**

 **Summary: Doma Arc. After Mai loses to Marik, she becomes entrenched in loneliness. Wanting to become stronger and forget about the past, she joins Dartz, a powerful man with sinister plans. Her first mission is to put Pegasus, the inventor of duel monsters, out of the picture for good.**

'I hope Yugi boy gets that message in time.' Pegasus thought to himself, sulking in his office. It was night. The creator of duel monsters had been having a rough week. It had come to his intention that a mad man was planning to take over the world. Without his millennium eye, he knew that he was powerless against this threat. He could only sit and hope that Yugi and his friends would be able to combat this new evil.

Suddenly, there was a noise; someone had entered unannounced into his office.

"Who's there?" Pegasus called out, nerves frayed as he reached for his duel disk from his desk.

"It's just little old me." A person responded, coming into the light.

"You're Mai Valentine." Pegasus exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're trespassing!" He quickly put on his duel disk, threatened by this woman's presence and the strange apparatus on her arm.

"Simple. I'm here for you." Mai stated. Her duel disk unfolded.

'It's a duel disk.' Pegasus thought. 'It's rather peculiar looking. Kaiba boy never made any model that looked like that." With his one eye, he looked at the green duel disk.

"It's time to duel money boy!" Mai shouted, pointing her finger at him.

'She's hostile. I guess I have no choice then.' Pegasus mused.

 **Turn 1 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 4000**

"I draw." Mai declared, drawing a card from her chaos duel disk. "I summon Harpies' Brother (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 600) in attack mode." She put the card face up on her duel disk. A brown winged creature appeared.

"Now I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Mai stated, ending her turn.

 **Turn 2 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 4000**

"Draw." Pegasus said. "First off, I'll play tribute to the doom." He set a spell card with a person in the process of being mummified on it. "This card destroys your monster once I discard one card from my hard." Pegasus stated. He sent a card from his graveyard. Mai's Harpies' Brother was destroyed. Pegasus snickered.

"Don't get too confident." Mai yelled.

"Just watch my next move. I play monster reborn." Pegasus remarked. "This allows me to revive a monster from my graveyard." He said.

"But you don't have any monsters in your graveyard." Mai responded.

"Actually I do," Pegasus retorted "I sent it to the graveyard to activate tribute to the doomed. Now Parrot Dragon (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1300) arise from the grave." He yelled. A green feathered dragon with a cartoonish face appeared on the field.

"Next, I'll have my Parrot Dragon attack you directly." Pegasus uttered. "Parrot Dragon attack!" He commanded. The dragon charged at Mai.

"Not so fast Pegasus," Mai remarked "activate Waboku." The trap card blocked Pegasus's attack.

"No! The attack didn't land." Pegasus moaned.

"Exactly," Mai responded "and that ends your turn."

 **Turn 3 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 4000**

"I draw." Mai said. "I'll play graceful charity which allows me to draw three cards from my deck, but after that I have to deposit two into my graveyard." She uttered. She drew three cards and carefully decided to put two into the graveyard.

"Now I summon Harpie Lady (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1400) to the field." Mai declared. A feminine, feathered creature appeared on the field. "Next, I'll play elegant egotist, which turns my one Harpie into three." She said. Two more Harpie Ladies appeared on the field.

"I end my turn." Mai stated.

 **Turn 4 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 4000**

"I draw." Pegasus said. "I set a monster in defense mode." He muttered. "Now Parrot Dragon attack one of her Harpies." He commanded. Parrot Dragon rushed toward a Harpie Lady.

"I activate Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation." Mai interjected. "This card blocks your attack and ends your battle phase." She explained the effect of the card. A flaming bird blocked the attack.

"That ends my turn." Pegasus said.

 **Turn 5 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 4000**

"It's my turn now!" Mai yelled, drawing a card from her deck.

"I play card of sanctity. This card allows us to draw until our hands are full at six cards." She said. Both she and Pegasus filled their hands.

"Next, I'll play Card Destruction. This card makes us both throw out our hands and draw a fresh slate." Mai said. Both duelists draw new hands from their decks.

'What is she up to?' Pegasus mused. 'It's almost like she's looking for something.' He frowned.

"I've drawn the card of your demise." Mai stated, smiling sinisterly. Pegasus cringed. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos." She said. A glowing, green circle appeared around the two with a star pattern forming in the center.

"What is this?" Pegasus asked. "I never made that card."

"This card is the Seal of Orichalcos." Mai answered. "It's a card that will claim the soul of the loser." She replied.

"What?" Pegasus uttered. "Who made that card?" He inquired.

"Dartz." She responded. Pegasus's brow furrowed, thinking that this man was behind the sudden disturbances.

"Why would you use such a dangerous card?" Pegasus asked, knowing full well the risks. This reminded him of his shadow games with Yugi and Bakura.

"Simple," She replied, throwing back her hair "It gives me power."

"Power always comes at a price." Pegasus remarked, unconsciously moving his hand to his vacant eye socket.

"I don't feel like being lectured by you of all people." Mai retorted in an arrogant manner, a green circle with the same eerie star shaped pattern formed on her forehead.

"Now let me explain the effects of this card. It gives each of my Harpies a 500 attack point power boost (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1400)." She said. The same pattern on Mai's forehead appeared on the Harpies.

"I'll take a leaf from your book." She responded. "I play monster reborn to revive Harpie's Pet Dragon from the grave." She said. "And don't forget the 500 Attack boost (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2500)." She remarked. "There's also my dragon's ability to take into account, with each Harpie on the field my dragon gains 300 attack points (ATK: 3400 / DEF: 2500)." She explained the effects of her monster.

"Now for my finishing move!" She yelled. "I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation." She placed the card on the field. "Let me explain the effects of this card. When I have three or more Harpies on the field, I can have destroy one monster on your side of the field for each Harpie I have on my side of the field, and you lose life points equal to the attack points of your highest monster." She explained. Suddenly, all three of her Harpies formed into a giant blue phoenix which destroyed both of Pegasus's monsters. Pegasus lost 2000 life points.

"Since I activated this card, I can't attack this turn." She stated. "I end my turn." She remarked while folding her arms.

 **Turn 6 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 2000**

"I draw." Pegasus said. "I play Dark Illusion Ritual. This allows me to summon Relinquished (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0) by sacrificing two monsters from my hand." He declared while summoning a giant monster onto the field with a single millennium eye. Mai stared in disgust at the creature.

"For my next play, I'll use Polymerization to fuse Relinquished with Thousand Eyes Idol (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0) to form Thousand Eyes Restrict (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)." Pegasus commented. An even more hideous purple creature appeared on the field with putrid eyes poking out all over its body.

"That's hideous." Mai commented.

"Then you'll love my next move darling." He responded. "Thousand Eyes Restrict take control of Harpie's Pet Dragon." He ordered. The creature absorbed the dragon into its body and gained its stats (ATK: 2900 / DEF: 2500).

"Attack Harpie Lady." Pegasus commanded. Thousand Eyes Restrict geared up for an attack with Harpie's Pet Dragon, but for some reason it stalled.

"What?" Pegasus remarked. Mai laughed.

"Don't you know Pegasus? Considering that you made the card, Harpie's Pet Dragon won't attack Harpie Lady out of loyalty." She stated. "It looks like the creator of duel monsters has lost his luster." She commented.

"Urgghh….I end my turn." Pegasus said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

 **Turn 7 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 2000**

Mai turn began. She drew a card from her deck.

"I'll play another Harpie Lady on the field (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1400)." She said while summoning a fourth Harpie onto the field. This increased Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack by another 300 points. Thousand Eyes Restrict (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2500).

"I end my turn." Mai stated.

 **Turn 8 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 2000**

"I draw." Pegasus said. He drew a card. He looked in dissatisfaction at his hand.

"I end my turn." He said in frustration.

 **Turn 9 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 2000**

"Let's dance." Mai declared. "I play Harpie's Spite." She said. "Once I sacrifice one Harpie Lady from my hand and remove six cards from my graveyard from play, I can attack you directly with all my Harpie Ladies on the field." She explained. Pegasus groaned.

"Unfortunately, you have to have at least 100 life points after the attack, but in return I get to summon two Harpie Ladies tokens, giving me six in total." She remarked.

"Now Harpies attack." She commanded. All four creatures rushed toward Pegasus and clawed at him. Pegasus lost 1900 life points. After the attack two more Harpies were summoned to the field (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1400).

"How can you have six monsters on your field? That's against the rules." Pegasus remarked. Mai let out a loud laugh.

"The Seal of Orichalcos allows me to put monsters in my back row." She responded. Pegasus gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I end my turn." She stated.

 **Turn 10 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 100**

"I draw." Pegasus declared. "I set a card face down and end my turn." He said, hoping that his strategy would work.

 **Turn 11 Mai 4000 / Pegasus 100**

"This duel's not over. I still have 100 life points." Pegasus stated.

"Not for long." Mai responded. "My move." She said, drawing a card from her deck.

"You thought it was fun to steal people's souls in duelist kingdom didn't you?" She mused to him. Pegasus stood there sweating. "Well now it's time for me to have a little fun." She remarked. "I activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" She yelled. "Since I have six Harpies, it lets me destroy up to six of your monsters." She stated. A flash of lightning emerged from her monsters as they merged into a powerful phoenix. The phoenix obliterated Thousand Eyes Restrict and Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"Oh no!" Pegasus yelled. His monsters were destroyed. He lost the duel and his soul was claimed by the Orichalcos. The green circle cornered him and his soul exited into a vacuum.

"Well that's that." Mai remarked to herself, feeling gloomy. A person with motorcycle clothes and a jacket appeared next to her.

"Congratulations Mai, your first job went off without a hitch." The man said to her in a praising tone.

"Shut up Valon." Mai retorted, turning her back on him. Valon frowned in sadness.

"What's wrong Mai?" He asked, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I won't be happy until I put my past behind me," she said, pulling out a card from her deck, "I won't be happy until I get rid of Joey Wheeler once and for good." The card was Harpie's Feather Duster; she threw it to the ground. Valon looked at her with a grave face. He understood; she wanted to sweep away the past.

"Let's leave this wretched place Valon; there's nothing here for us." Mai ordered. Valon frowned in disapproval, unhappy at being ordered by Mai, but followed her out of Industrial Illusions anyway.

'I'm coming for you Wheeler.' Mai thought, putting on her biker helmet and leaving the complex.


End file.
